Skyla Fox
by geekgirl83
Summary: this i an original character story that i am writing. this is my first Fan Fiction there is sexual reference's and a bit of bad language


A Final Fantasy 7 Fan-fiction

by Hayley Taylor

Edited by Andrew Wardell

The Shin-Ra building was a very lonely place at night when all the day staff had left for the day. The only personnel around were the scientists that were working under Professor Hojo and their supervisor, charged with making sure they were all working and doing what they were supposed to be doing. This supervisor was the TURK Skyla Fox, she had only just started with the TURKS but was rapidly making her way through the ranks and is currently second to Tseng, head of the TURKS.

Every night, she would wander the Shin-Ra building, making sure all the night staff were working where they should, night after night she would continue this wandering; and while making her rounds she would walk to the gym and spend an hour or two working out and practising her fighting. When the scientists had a break they would always come and watch her and sometimes even train with her. And every night there was one person who would watch her from the shadows, his gaze always on her, wanting to know her and be with her but he never had the courage to go up to her.

Skyla had decided to set up some self-defence classes for the scientists on the night shift as they seemed to enjoy it. Hojo even noticed how the productivity of the night staff had improved since the self-defence classes started.

"Wow I had a lot of new people in the class today," Skyla sighed as she walked into her office. She suddenly stopped when she saw a package on her desk, a long, thin package wrapped in simple brown paper, tied with a simple wide chocolate brown ribbon. She walked over to her desk slowly, expecting the package to explode or bite her. "What's this?" Skyla walked back to the door and looked out to either end of the corridor but when she couldn't see anyone, walked back in and closed the door. She went over to her desk, and noticed that on top of the package was a small note only signed S. "S? Who could that be?" Skyla began to unwrap the package, the paper came away leaving a white box. She lifted the lid and found two beautiful swords with a crimson edge, the same colour as her long crimson red hair. On both were ancient glyphs that represented magical symbols. She picked up the weapons and they immediately reacted to Skyla: lighting up and humming silently in her hands. She could feel the energy flowing from the swords into her body, a warmth that seemed as though a hole had been filled in her soul.

_Knock knock_. Skyla jumped at the sound as Reno stuck his head in the door. "What ya doin' Sky? Oh, what you got there?"

"I found these on my desk. You didn't see anyone come in here did you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. Usually it was Reno who tended to sneak into her office and leave gifts for her.

Reno put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Nope, not me this time," Reno said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah right," Skyla sighed, "I think I am going to go back to the gym to work out some more and try these out." With that, she turned and walked back towards the gym with the weapons in hand.

Skyla was on her way back to the gym, studying the two blades when someone bumped into her, knocking her to the floor. "Ouch," she said, rubbing the base of her back, "why don't you watch where you're going?!" She looked up to see who had knocked her over and found a hand reaching down to help her up that hand belonged to none other than the great SOLDIER 1st Class, Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going," he said casually as he helped Skyla up off the floor, an amused look on his face. "What an arrogant bastard," Skyla thought.

"Yeah well watch it okay? You could really hurt someone when you don't look where you're going."

"Right, well I have to go but I hope to see you again, Miss Fox," he turned away from her and walked away. "How did he know my name?" she thought as she watched him until he turned a corner. Skyla walked in the opposite direction back toward the gym. Almost there, she stopped suddenly and thought "There isn't enough room in the gym to use these." She thought for a second, and realised she was only one floor below the SOLDIER Training Room. She quickly turned and ran toward the elevator.

Once at the training room, Skyla loaded her training program and began practising with the weapons she was given. Throughout her time in the training room, she thought about the mystery person who gave her the swords. After a relentless 5 hours of training and practising with the swords, she had finally mastered them. Skyla had always been a quick study with weapons, but it had taken her half the time it normally would to learn this weapon than any other.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself in there." said a voice from behind Skyla as she walked out of the shower in the changing room. She spun to face the offending voice only to be confronted by Sephiroth.

"Y-y-you were watching me?" Skyla stammered at the realisation that she was being watched, and then became angry with Sephiroth. "How dare you watch me? Who do you think you are?" she turned sharply, and in the process slipped on the floor. As she fell, she didn't notice Sephiroth move, but he caught her by the waist. She was pressed up against his chest, their eyes gazing into each other's. Skyla blushed ever so slightly. "His eyes are amazingly green, like pools of the brightest mako, I could look into them all day," she thought suddenly, finding herself wanting to taste his lips. As if he read her mind, he bent down further and placed his lips against hers. "Oh Leviathan he is kissing me," Skyla thought. She found her lips moving with his and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Sephiroth had a small blush on his cheeks. All of a sudden, he scooped Skyla up into his arms and carried her to the nearest bench and set her down.

"I am sorry I couldn't help myself," Sephiroth said as he stood and turned away from Skyla. "Did you enjoy using the Syphers, Miss Fox?"

"Syphers? So that's what they're called!" Skyla looked over to the weapons leaning up against the locker. Then it hit her thinking back to the note that was placed on top of the box with the letter S written on it. "No, it can't be." Skyla thought.

"Well, I shall leave you to change. Goodnight Miss Fox, I hope that you will join me in the training room someday and spar with me." As he left the room, Skyla was left speechless so instead of thinking about it she got changed and left for her office.

Two years had passed and every day since then, she spent at least 4 hours in the training room with Sephiroth training and sparring. "You have improved greatly since last week; well done," he said with a smile. He was dressing in tight black trousers with shin-high lace-up boots and a black skin-tight vest that clung to each of his tight muscles, making each stand out as an individual ridge. "By Leviathan, is he trying to kill me?" Skyla thought as she took him in. She then noticed for the first time that he had his hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck with a small black ribbon.

"Thanks, I think." Yes, she had improved greatly and it was only because Sephiroth constantly pushed her to do well. "So who actually asked you to train with me? You still haven't told me and you won't answer my question either?" It wasn't a question as such because she knew Tseng had something to do with it.

"You already knew the answer so why ask? Anyway, let's call it a day. I do believe you have a meeting in an hour."

"Checking my schedule, are we?" she smirked as they walked to the shower room, taking her black vest top off on the way in. Sephiroth watched as she did so, Skyla has never been this bold with him before; the last thing that happened between them being the kiss two years ago. He had never forgotten that kiss and it haunted him every night in his dreams and every time he saw her in the training room. She didn't wear anything under the black top and he could see her erect nipples when she got excited in a sparring match. Her ability to fight was spectacular, even by Sephiroth's standards. There was no one else that could match her in talent and skill except himself.

He had only ever seen her in the black leggings, knee-length lace-up boots and the black vest top that lay currently on the floor in front of him. He waited in the changing room for her to finish her shower before he had his. She came out twenty minutes later in her uniform with her makeup all done. "Oh Leviathan, she looks like death herself. What an exquisite creature she is," he thought. He stood there, shirt off and mouth hanging open. "See something you like Sephiroth?" Skyla smirked. "Is she flirting with me? She's never done that before," he thought. She walked up to him and placed her index finger under his chin and shut his mouth with it, "Careful Sephiroth, everyone would think you were going soft with the way you are looking at me." With that, she kissed him fiercely and walked away to her meeting.

Sephiroth just stood there in shock. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and traced where her lips touched his. He could feel the sticky residue of where her lipstick had stayed. "Did she just come on to me?" he asked the empty room. Sighing, he continued to the shower.

Meanwhile in Tseng's office, Skyla had just been given orders she really didn't want: she was to continue working the night shift to watch the scientists that were under Hojo. "Why can't I go out in the field?!" Skyla shouted, banging her fists on Tseng's desk. "You know I am just as good, maybe even better than, anyone here! No offence, guys." They all knew she was right.

"You know it wasn't my choice to keep you here. I would much rather your skill be put to use out in the field, but unfortunately I have my orders too, and they are for you to remain here, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Skyla sighed in defeat.

"Right, Skyla you have the rest of the week off and you continue with your assignment as of Monday, dismissed."

"Yes, sir." she replied and walked out of the office. "Great, at least I have 3 days off. Time to go home and relax for a while." She walked out of the Shin-Ra building and headed home for a few days.

Skyla let herself into her apartment and closed the door. She threw her uniform jacket over a chair and walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down on the sofa with tv remote in hand and started flicking through the channels. After draining her beer, she went to run a bath.

Ten minutes later, she was soaking in a nice hot bath with a glass of wine in hand and soft piano music playing in the background. Hearing her phone vibrate, she reached over the side of the tub to answer it.

"This is Fox," she said as she answered it.

"I hope I haven't disturbed you Miss Fox."

"Who is this?" her tone was on the edge of caution.

"Oh I do apologise, it's me, Sephiroth."

"Oh, and what can I do for the great General Sephiroth?" There was a slight hesitation on his end of the phone.

"I-I," he stuttered. By this point, Skyla was sat up straight listening for any sign of danger on the other end of the phone.

"Sephiroth, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was wondering if you would meet me in my office; there is something I have to discuss with you. I will understand if you are busy."

"That's odd, what could he have to discuss with me?" she thought. "It's not a problem, just give me an hour or so and I will be over."

"Great, I will see you soon." With that the line went dead. Skyla slowly got out of the bath and let it drain. Reaching over for the towel, she wrapped it around her breasts and walked to her bedroom and into her walk-in wardrobe.

"Hmm, what to wear? Not that it matters, it is just a meeting, probably to do with Hojo and his projects he has me supervising," Skyla sighs heavily "Hey, it's my night off, I'm not going in uniform. Fuck that." So the decision was made that she was going to wear her normal off-duty clothes.

After drying her hair and leaving it loose, she pulled on her tight black skinny jeans and a black velvet halter neck top that left little to the imagination - very low cut at the front and virtually backless bar a few black straps - and her knee-length killer heels. Scarlet once had mentioned she would kill to have the black leather heels Skyla was currently wearing. After looking in the mirror to check her appearance, she strapped on her new belt with the sheaths for her Syphers.

An hour and a half later, she left her apartment and walked the three blocks to the Shin-Ra building. Everywhere she went, men and women would stop in their tracks to watch this deadly woman walk by. Men drooled after her and women would loathe her for her confidence and beauty; most of them were staring at the Syphers attached to her hips.

Finally reaching the company building, she flashed her ID to the girl on reception and got into the elevator at the far end that would take her up to the SOLDIER floor.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was pacing his office waiting for Skyla to arrive. "What was I thinking? This is a bad idea, how can I be so stupid?" he groaned. He thought about leaving but that would just make her angry. He knew how she hated having her time wasted; no he would have to follow through with his plan. This was two years in the making and he wasn't going to be a coward.

When Skyla left the elevator on the SOLDIER floor, there were only a few people in the lounge talking and relaxing but something seemed off with them. When she walked past them, they seemed to stop and stare at her. She shrugged it off as her being paranoid. Continuing to Sephiroth's office, the door was open and the light was on. When she walked up to room she saw nobody there, so she took a step forward into the seemingly deserted office. There was a movement in the corner of her eyes, but she was to slow to follow it and the next thing she knew, she was being pressed hard up the wall of the office next to a now closed door, with the general's head buried in her neck; devouring it with kisses and soft nibbles, slowly making his was to her shoulder.

After a few moments, he suddenly pulled away and looked straight into her eyes, straight into her very soul. "You look most delightful, Miss Fox." Sephiroth said as he lowered his hand to her hip, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his excitement through his tight jeans, gasping as he ground into her front.

He moved his hand down to the front of her jeans and undid them as he went back to her neck. She felt him undo her jeans and move them down her hips just enough; his hand sliding inside them to work her pussy. "How can I be this wet he hasn't done much to me, this is stupid what does he think he is doing how dare he! But it feels so good!" Skyla thought. She felt him moan into her neck as he kept working her hot centre. "Oh Odin," she moaned aloud, he pulled away from her slightly and used his other hand to undo his jeans.

"Hey Sephiroth, you in there?" came another man's voice from behind. The other man started to open the door; in a flash, Sephiroth's foot lashed out to shut the door "Ouch, what was that for? It's my office too, you know!" Skyla knew for certain that the man's nose was either broken or very badly bruised.

"I'm busy" was all he said to the other man

Skyla let out a straggled cry as he still worked her wet pussy "Who's in there with you?" The man's voice was filled with curiosity.

"None of your business," Sephiroth retorted back to the man behind the door. He sighed into Skyla's neck, placing one last kiss on her neck "I'm sorry, but I have to deal with my partner." He pulled away. "Do you mind if we continue this later?"

"Sure," she said with a bored manner. "Why on earth did he stop, man this is frustrating!" she thought whilst putting her clothes back in place. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sephiroth. "When did he take his shirt off?" she wondered to herself. "Don't play with me Sephiroth, I will make you regret it. You know I can take you and put you on your ass." All of a sudden, Sephiroth pulled Skyla back to his chest and kissed her deeply and possessively.

"I'm still out here you know!" the voice rang out in the corridor, Sephiroth pulled away as suddenly as he started the kiss and walked over to the door and yanked it open to reveal Zack holding his nose "Hey Seph, whatcha doing?" Zack was leaning up against the wall opposite the door. He surveyed Sephiroth's appearance, his jeans were undone and hung low on his hips and he was shirtless. At this point, Skyla was walking out the door. Zack stood a little straighter as she walked past "Hey Sky, didn't know you were in there!"

"I had a meeting with Sephiroth," she said as she turned to walk down the hallway. "Oh Sephiroth, you have an hour, then I am going to kick your that arse of yours." she smirked as she half-turned to look back at them as she walked away. Skyla turned the corner and stopped to listen to the rest of the conversation between Zack and Sephiroth.

"A meeting, huh?" Zack inquired.

"Yes, a very important meeting until YOU interrupted it!" Sephiroth stated bluntly.

"So how long did it take you to pluck up the courage to do this 'meeting'?"

"Two years and anyway it isn't none of your business Zack, now what do you want? I don't have a lot of time!" Sephiroth was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by this point and just wanted to return to Skyla and finish what he had started.

"Nothing really, but I will leave you to it." Zack giggled as he walked away. Skyla took that as her cue to carry on down the hall and return home. Somehow she knew Sephiroth would turn up there. She did hear Sephiroth call to Zack "You say a word of this to anyone and I will personally kill you Zack!"

"My lips are sealed," he laughed back to Sephiroth.

Skyla finally walked out of the Shin-Ra building into the warm breeze of the summer night. "Great, now this is going to get around the office by dawn." she sighed "What now?" she groaned as she pulled out her cell phone. "Fox," she snapped into the speaker.

"And where have you been? Or should I say who have you been to see?"

"Reno, not funny, and none of your business" Skyla snapped at him.


End file.
